Dreamball
by ArtsyPokemonTrainer
Summary: Pokemon world AU. Art starts his Pokemon adventure with his new, intelligent as hell, Eevee, thinking it was going to be an easy journey. He certainly didn't expect to befriend and eventually fall in love with a headphone-lover Pokemon Master. NiceArt.
1. Dreamball

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic and I don't really know how to write fanfics... so sorry for any mistakes or bad grammar or if it is sucky but I just love Hamatora a lot and I love Pokemon and in Tumblr a user made a really cool profile of the Hamatora characters as Pokemon trainers... so that is where my inspiration comes from... I hope I can see it through. Also, I'm a fan of Pokemon so there'll be a bit of technical talk but nothing to serious also this is a NiceArt fanfic so expect boyxboy action later on. So enjoy! **

**I don't own Hamatora or Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of a new year and Art was mad. Well, more like utterly pissed. Today was the day that every single kid in his town would get a Pokémon, everyone but him. And, why? You may ask. Well it wasn't as if Art wasn't good enough… au contraire, he is too good, too intellectually good to be precise. Most kids his age were dumb as hell and they would only focused on physically training for when their time came when they would be able to try to become a Pokémon master even if they knew squad about anything else. Art never thought that being smart would lead him to not being able to start his own adventure, he had cried when he read that letter almost a month ago.

"You'll be my new apprentice" mocked Art. "You are going to be the next professor of this town" Art knew the letter by heart and he kept repeating it, each time getting angrier and more bitter.

"That damn professor" cried Art in his room. "I want my own Pokémon! I want to train them and care for them, I don't want to treat them as lab rats" He knew he was being unfair with the professor, but heck he didn't care, he was 10 years old for god's sake! Even as smart as he was he was entitled to throw a tantrum once in a while and this was the perfect time to act his age. He knew that the professors care dearly for each and every Pokémon but they never bond with them and he didn't want that.

His parents were thrilled that his little Art was going to stay home, after his little brother died, his parents have became too overprotective, to a point that it almost seems like clinical paranoia… or PTSD. So, asking his parents to help him was really out of question, he was going to deal with this on his own. Even if part of him knew that it was pointless to argue, once a person was elected to be the next professor it's impossible to back out. The title of Pokémon Expert a.k.a Professor was and honor and if you refused you get banned from any Pokémon-related activity for your whole life.

"Rules are meant to be broken" thought Art as he started to get dressed. He was appointed to meet the professor at 10:00 am, at his laboratory. He was going to "help" the other kids to pick a Pokémon. Art knew that this was an important job because many trainers tend to pick the "wrong" one and they end up abandoning their Pokémon. He really didn't want that to happen so he finish quickly everything he had to do at home and bolted to the lab.

-1 hour later-

"Knowing the nature of the Pokémon will help you chose which one will-" Art was interrupted mid sentence.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care about that! Tell me which one is stronger!" yelled yet another hyperactive kid. 'This is the tenth time I've heard that phrase today… and ten out of ten. This is bad" thought Art. 'These kids won't do".

-2 hours later-

"I'm done, Professor. That was the last kid" sighed Art as he approached said man.

"Stop calling them kids! They are your age, you know? Cheer up old man" said the professor with a mocking tone and a big grin.

"I know professor Gasket, is just that they are so dumb! I can't help feeling like I'm older than them" whined the small kid.

The professor just harrumphed and turned around to keep on working on some charts. It was now or never.

"Um… Professor, I have a request" the professor turned around with intrigue written in his only opened eye.

"What is it, kid?" Art was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He didn't know how to start. "I want my own adventure" when he saw the angry expression in Gasket's face, he added quickly. "I mean… I do want to be a Professor! I really do, believe me, I do but I want to have Pokémon of my own! I want to train them and I want to try to beat the league!" when he saw that the professor was actually thinking about it, he start adding more things.

"I promise I will keep studying, you know me, I study all the time and I'll come back in no time. Please consider it as field work. Please, I'm begging you" Art was actually begging,

"Okay…." Conceded Gasket after a long pause.

"What- what? Really?!" Art exclaimed. "I'm not dreaming? You actually accepted? Everything seemed like a dream right now.

"Yeah… actually I was pretty sure you were going to ask me this. As you said… I do know you Art-kun."

"Wow. Thank you very much!" yelled Art as he bowed deeply. "Thanks" he said one last time. Gasket was chuckling at this point but then he became serious again and Art knew that another complication was coming his way.

"There is a problem though… but we don't have any starters left" Art felt like crying again and the professor must have seen this because he made a pensive sound and added "I do have one left… but this is going to make your journey a lot more difficult and I mean a lot more".

"I don't care! I'll make it work! I know everything about Pokémon and how to treat them and train them! I'm sure I'll be able to train this one" ranted Art in one breath. He was at the verge of fainting by now.

"If you say so… but have in mind that life is not what you read in those books of yours" Gasket said as he stood up and walked towards a weird looking pokeball.

"This is a Dream ball… it is very rare… very rare indeed" whispered Gasket when he saw the weird look that Art has plastered on his young face. "And now it's yours" he added as he passed the pinkish pokeball to Art. "I know you'll take care of him".

Art stared at the pokeball. 'A dreamball… that is so fitting, I feel like I'm dreaming" he thought. "What is inside professor?" Art asked, still numb.

"Why don't you see yourself" he said with a smile.

Art didn't say anything in return and he just pressed the small button in front of the ball. A sudden flash of red shined from the ball and when the light was finally gone, there on the floor was his new Pokémon.

"An Eevee!?" Art exclaimed, shocked. Of every single Pokemon he imagined would be his first, he never thought of an Eevee. The Eevee stared at him with a scared expression in its face.

"Come on, don't be like that, Eevees are great, they have a lot of potential" Gasket said.

Art was still reeling so he just bend down and picked his knew Pokémon from the floor just to put it on a table. He then proceed to take out his Pokedex (he has had one since he was 5 years old). He scanned his Eevee thoroughly.

"Eevee, a normal type Pokemon. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings". The monotone voice of the Pokedex broke the silence of the room.

"Okay, calm nature; it's a she, barely trained. She is perfect professor! Thanks a lot" The professor sighed because, one look at the Eevee and he knew that those words had offender her. Yep, that Eevee was special alright; she was the Pokémon equivalent of Art. Not to mentioned that she was from far away. She is from Kalos and they were in Kanto, so was very weary of everything, especially of her new rude master. 'Art my boy, this is going to be tough but at least you'll learn what is really important in life' thought the professor. 'And you are going to have a blast trying to evolve that Eevee'. This brought forth a chuckled from the professor which caused Art to look at him and to finally stop analyzing the Eevee.

"Okay then… I'll get going. I'll call you when I reach the next town Professor" said Art as he picked up his Eevee again, this time to hug her against him.

"Let's go Eevee" Art said excitedly as he run out of the lab and towards his house. When he reached his house, he stopped and stood still in front of the door. He stood there for a while and only snapped back when he heard his Eevee whine.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell my parents, Eevee". The Eevee only stared back at him, with an intelligent glint in her eyes. 'That's weird' Art thought but it gave Art the confidence he needed to enter the house.

"Mom, dad! Guess what?"

* * *

**Sorry for any mistake! English isn't my native language and also it is really late here, so I'm a bit sleepy. Umm also, this turned out longer than I expected... but don't worry the other chapters won't be as long and they will have more Nice in them ;D This was just the intro. **

**Bye! Please I don't really like reviews... they make me nervou but if you want to review, go ahead. **


	2. Damsel in distress?

**Yep, posting this before my french class. I had an epic week and writing (and playing pokemon) is the perfect way to relax. Sorry for any mistake! I feel like a have a lot... so I think I will repost this story after I proofread it. **

**I don't own Hamatora or Pokemon... **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

"Okaaay… that could have gone better" Art sighed as he sat on his bed. Eevee followed his actions and jumped to the bed too. To say that Art's parents weren't happy with his new plan was the understatment of the year. 'I can still hear them yell downstairs' Art thought, now feeling a little guilty. He was causing his parents unnecessary pain and distress. 'I wish you were here little brother'. The Eevee that had been following Art's actions the whole time, felt the change in his master mood and jump on his lap to try to cheer him up and it worked.

"You want to go on an adventure, right?" Art chuckled as he pet his new Pokemon. "Yeah… we'll go, don't worry. I will just pack some things and we'll be on our way" The Eevee understood this and jumped on his master shoulder to allow him to move.

"All done!" Art exclaimed after a while. "Now… I think it will be better if I don't say anything to my parents, don't you think ? I will just use my window to get out". The Eevee just nodded. Art wrote a brief note to them, saying that he was going to call frequently and that he was going to be okay. Then he proceed to climb down his window.

"Yikes, that was difficult. Now I get why the other kids just trained physically, I feel tired already." It was shameful to admit it, but it was true, not to mentioned that he almost fell on his butt. 'That would have hurt' he thought as he looked up to his window in the second floor.

After his unglorious escape, Art made it to the forest in no time. His town was really small after all. So now he was in the middle of a really,really dark forest.

'I'm a little bit scare and my Eevee is not helping at all' he thought as he glared the now hidden Eevee. Since entering the woods, the Eevee had made of his backpack a shelter and hasn't come out since then. Art could hear a ton of different Pokemon and he knew that he needed to avoid them at all cost, so he kept walking on the trail trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Hey you! Yeah you, the little lilac-haired girl. Lets battle!" Art heard someone yelling at him… apparently. 'I'm not a gir you twat' Art thought but decided against saying anything. He didn't want to battle, that's why he found himself running through the forest only to be stopped by a body that suddenly jumped in front of him.

"You can't run from me, darling! Now, lets battle!" The maniac said as he took his battle stance. Art began to step back, only to bump, again, with another person.

"Yeah, let's make this a double battle" Both of them said at the same time with a horrible laughther. "If you lose you will have to give up all of your money and your precious little Pokemon" the maniac twin said. By now Art's Eevee was tightly pressed against his chest. She had came out of her shelter when she heard that someone was adressing her master. "I hope she is female Eevee! Boy, aren't those rare! We could use her to breed a shiny!" Art's Eevee was shaking badly after hearing those words.

Art was scared and disgusted, he didn't know what to do, he would have try to fight when it was only against one but now with two of them he knew that it was impossible to win even if he fought.

"Listen, I'll give you my m-" "Wait a minute!" Both Art and a new voice said at the same time.

"Now, this isn't fair, don't you think?" The mysterious voice said, now sounding a lot closer. 'What now?!' Art thought desperately as he search for the source of the voice. "Two against one is against the rules and I don't usually do it but since you insist, I'll battle with you two by myself. Leave the poor lady alone" A boy finally appeared from behind some bushes.

Art was so shocked that he, again, ignored to "lady" comment. 'We are screwed' Art thought as he evaluated the boy. The newcomer was around his age, maybe a year or two older. He was wearing brown pants, a blue shirt and a two-colored vest and around his neck was a set of headphones. However, what really caught Art's attention was the boy's face and not only because it was beautiful but beacause it had three bainds aids adorning it.

"Hey are you okay? You are staring…" Asked the boy with a smirk and a knowing glint is his cobalt eyes.

"I'm fine!" Art was blushing furiously and turned around to face his oponents now, with his pride hurt, he suddenly feel like fighting. He was about to speak up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a warm breath tickling his ear.

"Let me fight" The boy said in a low tone that sent shivers running down Art's back.

After that, Art could only nodd. He couldn't talk, he had a weird feeling in his stomach and throat and he only moved when he saw that the boy walked past him and stand in front of the twin maniacs. Even if the twins were older, the younger boy had a aura around him that exuded power and confidence.

"You better move back a bit more because this is going to be messy" The boy said, speaking over his shoulder in a very cool way, at the same time he detached a pokeball from his belt.

By now, the twin maniacs looked ready to bolt.

* * *

**Hahaha Okay, bye! **


End file.
